


Breaking Down the Brick Wall (Severus Snape Love Story)

by Squikachu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squikachu/pseuds/Squikachu
Summary: "He was always so grumpy this characteristic, to most, made Severus about as attractive as a brick wall." Good thing Dahlia, a childhood friend of Severus, has returned to Hogwarts. She may be the only one that can get him to open up and love once again, it is possibly the hardest task she will try to accomplish, but in the end, it's all worth it.





	1. Meet Dahlia Asimov.

        Dahlia Asimov, someone who was known as a Hufflepuff, but not much else. Other than she was oddly close to Severus Snape, her best friend when they went to Hogwarts, well as close as people in two different houses could be. In fact, during their fifth year at Hogwarts, she confessed her love to him, only to be turned down because he was in love with Lily. Now watch as she tries to break down the emotional brick wall he's created for himself after Lily broke his heart, and a new love story unfolds.


	2. An Unexpected Reunion.

        Dahlia ran her thumb across the letter she just opened, and what was held inside was something she never expected to see, a letter from Hogwarts the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter said that she will be heading back to Hogwarts to teach charms class. She packed her things and made her way to King's Cross station. She boarded the train, excited to see what changes were made when she attended. When she arrived, she walked into the all too familiar castle hearing two familiar voices. Dahlia walked over to where she heard the voices and saw a familiar figure, it was Albus Dumbledore, and another figure that took her longer to figure out who it was. She looked over all of his features, remembering seeing someone that looked similar when she was younger, but it was the look that he gave her that triggered her memory.

        Dahlia dropped her bags and walked up to Severus looking him up and down, and realized the strong feeling of love that she had for him never left "It's been a long time Severus." She said with a smile seeing him for the first time since they graduated. Severus turned from the conversation with Dumbledore to face a familiar voice, he saw a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, he recognized the voice as his old friend "Way too long Dahlia, it's good to see you."

        They stood there for a minute in silence before Dumbledore cleared his throat "Well, the students will be here any second now, we better arrive at the Great Hall before they do. Let's go Dahlia, you too Severus." They arrived just before the students arrived to start a new year.


	3. The Past Should Stay There.

        It had been an entire month since Dahlia had started teaching at Hogwarts. She joined Severus out in the garden after he scolded some students of course. She approached him after the students had left "Still not fond of Gryffindor?" She asked with a smile. Severus turned to face her before saying "You of all people should understand."

        Dahlia sighed at the unpleasant response before speaking up again "You know I remember when you were sweeter than a sugar quill." She said extracting the memories of Hogsmeade.

* * *

 

        Dahlia was no more than fourteen years of age along with Severus Snape, they weren't that close but he was one of the few people she knew. Once they arrived at Hogsmeade she practically dragged him to Honeydukes even though he wasn't fond of sweets, but he wasn't fond of practical joke items either. She bought a box of chocolate cauldrons to share with him but he wouldn't take any knowing there was firewhiskey in the chocolate.

        Dahlia and Severus were talking about the potions class when James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius arrived with an evil smirk on their faces. They stood there in silence before James spoke up "Well, looks like I lost a bet. Snivellus can land a girlfriend to snog." James tantalized trying to provoke Severus to do something against school rules. Severus said nothing and refused to make eye contact or to even get involved.

        This is when Dahlia took a stand for both of them "I'll have you know James, that I'm not Severus' girlfriend, and as a Gryffindor, you shouldn't behave this way. Even if he is a Slytherin, one of the traits of a Gryffindor is chivalry, and if you want to uphold that dignity, I politely suggest you leave."

        James glared at Dahlia and then changed his focus to Severus "Your lucky today Snivellus Greasy." He then stormed off in the other direction. Severus turned to face Dahlia, his eyes seemed to say thank you even though he said, "I didn't ask for your help." Dahlia gave him a friendly smile and said, "You didn't have to." They stood there in silence before she spoke again "They could have used a spell and harmed you, I was just worried is all." She added before picking up the box of chocolate cauldrons she bought. Severus grabbed her hand before Dahlia had a chance to leave, and took a chocolate "Maybe one wouldn't hurt." That was probably the nicest thing she'll get out of him today.

* * *

 

 

        Dahlia approached Severus before saying "What happened? You used to be so nice." She said reaching out to touch his face, but he stepped out of her reach "That was the past, and it would benefit us both if it stayed there." He said coldly before leaving Dahlia in the garden alone.


	4. Dumbledores Advice.

        Dahlia sighed as she finished marking the grades of homework she received. She thought about how often she saw Severus, but every time she tried to talk to him, he would just walk away from her. She decided it was time to ask Albus Dumbledore for advice. Dahlia made her way to the Gargoyle corridor, approaching the one that hid his office and said "Sherbet lemon." The gargoyle started moving, revealing stairs. She climbed up walking into the office. "Excuse me, headmaster." She called out to the room.

        Dumbledore walked down from the loft seeing her at his desk "Ah, Dahlia, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked politely offering for her to sit down. She stayed standing as she didn't plan on staying long "Well, I wanted to ask for some advice." She said staring at the floor, thinking about if she should tell him. Dumbledore walked over to his desk so he could be there if she needed to be comforted "Is it about Severus? "

        Dahlia looked up at him shocked "I see the way you look at him, he used to look at Lily the same way." She sighed hearing Lilys' name again, it was always her name that was brought up with Severus "I just hate that she's all he thinks about, even after all these years." Dumbledore smiled warmly, a smile that would be impossible to get from Severus "Love is a complex thing. It makes people believe in anything, no matter what. Do you understand?"

        She shook her head "Not at all sir." She answered honestly. Dumbledore gave off a small chuckle and patted her back "You will, I'm sure of it. Now off to the great hall with you, you wouldn't want to miss supper, now would you?"

Dahlia sighed and figured she would figure out his message later "I wouldn't want to be hungry all night, so I'll go. Thank you for the advice, sir." She said before heading to the door. "Any time," Dumbledore added just as she left.


	5. One Step Closer ... I Think.

        It was another sunny day and Dahlia was sitting by The Black Lake, holding a rose she picked on the way. The rose hadn't bloomed yet, so she waves her wand and said, "Herbivicus." The beautiful red flower bloomed and showed five petals. She plucked each petal saying, “He loves me, he loves me not." With each petal gone she realized that she was holding the last one and whispered, "He loves me."

        Dahlia held the final petal in her hand before she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Who loves you?" She turned around and saw Severus, after seeing him she turned her gaze back to the lake, "Oh, no one." Severus sat down next to her, "You sure are holding onto that petal even though it's no one." He said pointing to the petal still in her hand. Dahlia sighed staring at the lake, "It's someone who'll never love me back."

        Severus kept his gaze on her, "Idiot." Was the only comment he made which caused Dahlia to look over at him, mostly in anger, until he spoke again, "You can't possibly know how someone else feels." This made her snap, "I know how he feels! He's still in love with someone else!" Dahlia almost never shouted in anger, but what happened next really surprised her, "That doesn't mean you don't have a chance!" Severus shouted back at her.

        Silence came over the two of them, no one knowing what to say. Until Dahlia broke down crying, it was the only thing she could think of doing, and Severus, never being in this kind of situation just pat her back. Once she calmed down she wiped her eyes and kept her face down, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were just trying to help." Severus cupped her face gently and moved it to face him, "I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have been so harsh, you're obviously hurt and it was wrong of me to make it worse."

        Dahlia smiled, she was almost never this close to Severus and wanted to stay like that forever, "Thank you for listening." She said as a small blush spread across her cheeks. He pulled his hand away as soon as he realized he kept his hand on her cheek longer than he should have, "Just don't think it means anything." He stood up and walked away. Dahlia watched him leave with a smile, "One step at a time." She said to herself deciding to keep the last petal to remember this.


	6. Happy Halloween Severus.

        Everyone was gathered in the great hall for dinner as well as an important announcement from Dumbledore. "We all know that Halloween is tomorrow." He started to gather everyone's attention, "I strongly encourage the staff to dress up as to emphasize the spirit of the holiday." He added before finishing with, "I will talk to the staff after the feast but for now. Dig in!"

        After the feast, Dahlia was the first teacher to talk to Dumbledore, "What did you want to talk about headmaster?" Dumbledore greeted her with a smile, "Ah, I just wanted an idea of how the staff was going to dress so no one wears the same thing." She nodded and said, "I'm going to dress up as Alice." Dumbledore made a note of this and talked to the other staff members until Severus was the last one he had to talk to, "Hello Severus."

        Severus approached Dumbledore, "I'll be wearing the usual." Severus turned around to leave, but Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder, "Actually, I was wondering if you would dress as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland?" Severus turned back around to face him, "Why would I want to do that?" Dumbledore gave him a smile and said, "I think you'll enjoy all the surprises that await you."

 

        The next day, Dahlia had already taught her morning fourth-year charm class, and decided to join Severus for his second-year potions class, after all, what else is was she going to do? She walked in with the second years to see him dressed in costume. Dahlia walked up to Severus, "So, why is a raven like a writing desk?" She asked teasingly, quoting the popular fairy tale and films they're from.

        Severus sighed and said in return, "I haven't the slightest idea." There would have been a silence, there usually is when they're alone, but they obviously weren't alone as the classroom filled with giggles from girls and mocking from the boys before Severus shot them a stare so cold and threatening that silence fell immediately. Severus faced Dahlia as she hasn't left yet, "Since your here Alice." He started calling her by her character’s name, surprisingly staying in his character. "You can help some of the students with the Sleeping Draught potion."

        Dahlia nodded with a smile glad help. She walked over to a student who was just starting and watched them add lavender to their pestle, "I think you need to add more lavender." Severus overheard this and walked up to her immediately grabbing the hand that was holding the delicate purple flower, "They have enough, they need to add standard ingredient now." Dahlia felt her face turn red, hearing his voice so close to her and feeling his body against hers. She turned around and faced him, turning red realizing she was kissing distance away from him.

        She looked down at the floor her face still tainted a bright red, "I was never good at potions." Dahlia shyly stated, not wanting to make eye contact with him, embarrassed to be so bad at something he enjoyed. Severus tilted up her head to meet her eyes with his own, "I could give you lessons if you'd like." She nodded barely speaking above a whisper, "I'd love that."

        They stayed like that until a student coughed and interrupted their moment. Severus and Dahlia agreed to meet Saturdays and Sundays in the afternoon for potion lessons, new adventures await.


	7. Potions are Delicate.

        Dahlia met up with Severus that Saturday afternoon for help with potions. She knocked on the door and waited for his response, "Come in." He called out shortly after she finished knocking. She entered the classroom and sat in the middle row and patiently waited for his instructions. "You will be preparing a forgetfulness potion." He said placing a cauldron in front of her, "Ingredients are on the shelf and instructions are on the board."

        She looked down at the cauldron then back up at him "You're not going to help?" Severus took a seat at his desk and started to grade papers, "Of course not, how are you supposed to learn with me holding your hand the whole time?" He said keeping his gaze on the papers. Dahlia sighed and got the ingredients from the shelf, she followed instructions until she had to let it brew for 45-60 minutes.

        Severus looked up to see the potion brewing "How well do you think you’re doing?" Dahlia looked into the cauldron, "I think I'm doing well." He nodded as they sat in silence before she spoke up, "Do you still think about her? Lily I mean." He walked up to check the potion and said, "There isn't a day where I don't think about her." She nodded and looked down at the floor.

        He left for his store and took out Amortentia, he placed the bottle carefully on the table, "Just out of curiosity, what do you smell?" She smells the potion, "Chocolate, roses, and you of course." She gently picked up the bottle becoming intoxicated by the scents that filled her nose, "What do you smell?" She asked not wanting to let go of the potion. Severus gently took it from her hand but kept his hand on top of hers, "I still smell Lily of course, along with cauldrons, and a third scent I can't quite name yet."

        Dahlia looked up from the potion for the first time since it was handed to her, "Would you like to talk about it?" His eyes met hers with the softness of an owl feather, a look she never seen him give to her, "Well, it smells like mint." She blushed knowing that it was her sent, "I smell like mint." Dahlia said not thinking about the consequences. He put the potion back in his pocket, "Don't be ridiculous, why would I be smelling you?"

        All she could do was shrug until she had an idea that might cost their friendship, but she had to take the risk, "Kiss me." Dahlia blurted out finding this as the only solution. Severus looked at her in shock, "What do you mean kiss you?" He really wanted to know why him of all people she would want to kiss. She stood up from the desk and stepped closer to him, "If you kiss me, and feel anything, then you'll know why you smelled me. If not, well we'll figure something out."

        Severus didn't want to admit it, but she had a point. His left hand gently reached out and caressed her waist, and pulled her close so that they were only inches away from kissing. The unoccupied hand reached up and gently held the back of her head, he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Dahlia held onto his shoulders for support, her knees felt like jelly the second his soft lips met hers.

        She felt so much passion and wanted to stay like that longer, but Severus only let his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away, "Well that was interesting." Was all he said before he suggested that she should leave. So Dahlia left not knowing if he felt anything at all, and she may never know, but what's done is done.


	8. Advice for Severus.

        Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, now he didn't do anything wrong, he came to get advice. His feelings for Dahlia had changed since the day she arrived. Dumbledore had walked back into his office after announcing the Tri-Wizard tournament, only to see Severus at his desk, "Now what brings you here today Severus?" Severus faced Dumbledore with a glare, "You should know." He said coldly knowing that he knows most, if not everything, that goes on at Hogwarts. Dumbledore kept his kind smile and sat across from him, "I need you to accept it first."

        Severus sighed not wanting to admit anything he wasn't sure was even real, but he had to in order to get anything out of Dumbledore, "I'm not sure about my feelings for Dahlia." Dumbledore nodded already knowing this, "It's because of Lily isn't it?" Severus shot him a glare that could kill. Dumbledore chuckled and pat his shoulder, "Now Severus, there's no need for a stare so cold. What would Lily say if she were here today?" Severus' gaze changed as he stared at the desk, "I'm not sure. How would I know?"        

        Dumbledore looked at a wall to keep his focus on something, "You knew her best, other than James that is." Severus sighed at this comment, not finding this helpful. Dumbledore turned his focus on Severus again, "You need to let her go, or you’re going to hurt Dahlia just like Lily." Severus slammed the desk with his hands, "I could never hurt anyone like I did Lily! I've regretted what I've done every day! You know this!" Dumbledore kept his calm demeanor, "I know, and I never meant to upset you, but if you don't do something about your feelings for Dahlia, you'll regret it just like what happened with Lily."

        Severus stood up from his seat and stormed out upset about what had happened, and on his way back to his classroom he ran into Dahlia. She looked at him with worry, "Severus are you okay? You don't look too good." He looked at her for a brief moment before storming off, it was better that way. Dahlia shrugged this off as normal behavior and went off to tend to her business.


	9. A Yule Ball Dance.

         Dahlia was informed that the Yule ball was coming up, dressing up was optional, but the staff had to at least look formal. Lucky for Dahlia she had a dress. She had a dark emerald green sleeveless dress that went down to her knees with a slit on the left side that went up from her leg to her thigh. She pulled out a small makeup kit from her trunk in her room. Dahlia put on a peach colored blush to tint her cheek lightly, she also applied strawberry flavored lip gloss, as well as some teal eyeshadow, and a little mascara.

 

        After she applied her makeup she took half of her hair and braided it, then placed it in a hair tie and pinned it up. She left the rest of her hair down and put on the dress, after she straightened out her dress she strapped on her three-inch heels. Dahlia sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror and then made her way to the great hall. Once she arrived she stood with the rest of the staff in the back and watched the champions dance the first dance before everyone else joined in.

        Dahlia approached Severus and tapped his should, "Will you dance with me?" He turned to face her and couldn't help but stare at her, she looked amazing and he knew it, but he did want her to know it, "You know I don't dance." She pulled at his hand trying to get him to move, "Come on Severus, we could even dance outside if you're too embarrassed." Severus sighed and gave into her, "Fine, but only to stop your constant nagging." Dahlia smiled and took him out to the garden when it started snowing, "Look snow, that makes this more magical." 

        Severus rolled his eyes and place a hand on her waist moving his other hand into hers and started dancing with her. They danced for what felt like hours before Dahlia started to get cold. He noticed she started shivering and placed his coat over her shoulders, "We should get you inside." She nodded unable to say anything due to her chattering teeth. Once they were inside they sat next to each other until she warmed up, and the first words out of Dahlia were, "I got you something for Christmas. I left it in my room if you don't mind us going." 

        He nodded deciding to skip the fight they would get into if he said no and walked with her to her room, he waited outside of her room for her to get this present she desperately wanted to give him. She came out with a small box, "Here you go." Dahlia handed him the box, he took it gently not knowing what was inside. Severus took the card first, he opened it and the words were some of the most meaningful he had ever read, 'I've never known anyone who could make me feel as strongly as you do, I know I'm playing a game I'll never win, but second place is fine with me if you would let me take it.' He gently opened the box to see a silver doe pendant, as soon as he saw it he immediately looked up at her.

        Dahlia smiled, "I thought of you when I saw it, I know your Patronus is a doe because of Lily, and this is my way of saying I accept that I'll only ever be second best compared to her, and I'm willing to move past that if you are." Severus put the box in his pocket with the pendant still inside, "If I had known you were going to get me something, I would have gotten you a present as well, but this will have to do for this year." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Merry Christmas Dahlia." Was all he said as soon as he pulled away.

        She touched her cheek her blush slightly obvious, "Merry Christmas Severus." He turned around and headed off to his room. Dahlia walked back into her room and sat on her bed with a smile.


	10. Hurt by False Accusations.

        Dahlia and Severus were in his office fighting with each other, the trigger to this event happened this morning. Severus had arrived at the breakfast feast later than the rest of the staff with a limp. Dahlia decided to keep her mouth shut as to not cause a scene in front of the entire school, but when she heard Harry and his friends talking about him trying to steal the philosopher's stone, she had to confront him.

 

        She waited until he was done with his final class before approaching him. Once the final student left the room she walked in pretty angry at him, "How could you?!" Was the first thing she shouted at him. He looked up at her confused, "Honestly, what's wrong now?" He asked not surprised at the fact she's upset about something. Dahlia slammed her hands on a table in frustration, "You know what! You're trying to steal the philosophers stone!"

 

        Severus rolled his eyes annoyed that she would think he would participate in a crime so serious, "Let me guess Potter told you that." He stated in his usual calm demeanor. She nodded not saying anything for the moment. He looked up at her from the papers he was grading, "I'll have you know, I wouldn't participate in such a foolish activity." Severus gently place his quill down to give her his attention knowing she wouldn't be satisfied any other way.

 

        Dahlia stormed up to his desk, "Don't lie to me, Severus! I know you were scratched by the Cerberus guarding the stone! You probably let the troll in too!" Severus had enough of these accusations being thrown his way, "Oh, suddenly the word of a child is more important than mine! Have you even thought to ask me?!" She took a breath before saying, "I know you're working for Voldemort! I know you're a death eater!" She normally would never say the dark wizards' name, but she was so enraged that she didn't bother dancing around it.

        

        Severus stood up and glared at the woman he once called his friend, "I was a death eater, yes, but I've seen the errors of my ways, I now work for Dumbledore, and for your information I was helping protect the philosophers stone! It's not my fault that wretched dog attacked me on the way out!" Dahlia scoffed at his comment, "Yeah, like I could believe that! How could you betray the school like this! You're betraying Dumbledore, and me! I thought we were friends!"

        

        He glared at her, at this rate the whole castle was going to hear them, but he wasn't going to stand down not like he did in the past, "So did I but apparently, I can't be trusted! Apparently, I'm working for the dark lord! Apparently, I'm trying to steal the philosophers stone! Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Dahlia felt her eyes start to water, "Maybe we shouldn't." She stormed off, tears running down her face.


	11. An Unbreakable Vow.

        Before anyone knew it, January had come starting the new year. Dahlia and Severus hadn't talked since the fight, and she was getting fed up with it. She approached Severus before classes started, "We need to stop this." She said upset that he wouldn't even look at her. "Why? According to you, I'm a traitor." He said setting up the lesson for the day.

 

        Dahlia sighed placing her bag on the floor, "I know what I said, but I also know I should have come to you first, but there's a way to fix this." Severus groaned and finally looked up at her, "You're talking about an unbreakable vow, aren't you?" She nodded expecting him to protest, but Minerva McGonagall opened the door, "Oh good, both of you are here. I've come to inform you that Albus is out on Ministry of Magic business. Good day you two."

 

        Severus kept his gaze on Dahlia, "Minerva, we need you to help us perform an unbreakable vow." Minerva looked shocked at first but nodded and waved her wand over Severus' and Dahlias' hand. Dahlia took a deep breath before beginning, "Swear to me you will not steal the philosophers stone." Severus gave a slight nod, "I swear." She nodded and said, "Swear to me you will not work for Voldemort."

 

        Severus nodded again, "I swear." Dahlia smiled becoming relaxed knowing he knows the consequences for breaking the vow, "Finally swear to me you will not betray Hogwarts." He gave her a small almost unnoticeable smile, "I swear." The bindings on their hands disappeared. Minerva walked over to the door, "Well, I hope you two solved whatever problem you were having. Good day, you two." Minerva immediately left leaving the two alone.

 

        Dahlia looked down at the floor, "Listen, I really am sorry for accusing you like that." Severus sighed and stood in front of her, "It's not your fault, I blame Potter for putting those ideas in your head." She looked up at him and smiled, "I should let you get back to setting up your classroom." He grabbed her hand and pulled a small present out of his pocket, "This is in return for the Christmas present you gave me."

 

        She gently took the box and carefully opened it, inside was an old framed photo of her and Severus when they were younger, they were outside in the snow laughing. Dahlia smiled and closed the box again to keep the picture safe "Thank you, Severus, but you didn't have to." Severus gave her a small smile "I wanted to." She spent a moment holding the box closely to her, they then said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.


	12. I loved you and I still do.

          It was Valentine’s Day and students were sharing chocolates with each other as a sign of affection, but Dahlia was spending her time with Severus in his classroom once again, they had begun talking to each other again, but not much has changed otherwise. Dahlia was sitting on one of the tables playing with her hair, "You know I love you right?" Severus only nodded, it felt like she constantly reminded him of this. So why bring it up now?

 

        Dahlia placed her hands on the edge of the table ,"Well I still do, and I did when I wrongfully accused you of things you weren't doing. I should have asked you, like you said. I don't know why I said those things to you." She felt her eyes water up, she was insecure and knew she could never compare to Lily. She eventually felt tears roll down her cheeks and lowered her head hoping he wouldn't see.

 

        Severus walked up to her and lifted her head, and gently ran his thumbs under her eyes, wiping the tears "Please don't cry." He said trying to calm her down, but it somehow only made it worse "I can't help it." She stated as more tears fell down "I'm so afraid of loosing you. What if he who must not be named finds out your not working for him? Or you are accused of worse and I'm the only one defending you? What then?"

 

        He pulls her into a hug and held her close "I'll always come back to you, I only need you on my side." She instinctively held him back, unable to stop crying at this point "I can't possibly mean that much to you." He gently brushed her hair with his hand, doing his best to comfort her "You're more important than you know."

 

        She seemed to calm down a bit, but not completely yet "I know I'm not." He kept this up seeing that this was working "Of course you are, you were there for me in my darkest moments, and now I'm here for you, and I will be there for you in the future." She finally stopped crying and looked up at him "Really?" She asked hopefully. "Always." He replied.

After talking for a few more minutes Dahlia left to teach her classes.


	13. Someone I'd Fight For.

          Severus and Dahlia had talked to each other when they had the chance to, it was normally hard between all the grading and work they had to do, but they were able to manage conversations during lunch, and most of the time it was pleasant. Until now that is, they were sitting in the garden and eating as usual when Dahlia started a conversation she might regret.

 

        Dahlia sat down next to Severus setting out the blanket and plates, "You know I love you right?" Severus nodded as he sat down, "Of course I do, a day barely goes by without you reminding me. What's your point?" He asked he was obviously irritated by this being brought up again. "Well, I haven't heard your feelings. I know you still love Lily, but do you think there's room for me?"

 

        Severus took a hold of her hand, "Why do you love me so much? You deserve someone like Remus who would love you the way you should be." He said looking at the plated food. Dahlia felt shivers go up her spine when he held her hand, "That's something I can't say with confidence. While Remus does treat me different, some would say better, than you do, there's just something about being with you that makes me happy, and that's what love should be, spending your life with someone who makes you happy, even if you don't know why."

 

        He tightened his grip on her hand slightly, starting to feel emotions he hasn't felt since he lost Lily, "Well no matter what you'll be safe with me." Dahlia blushed and looked at him shocked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He nodded slightly and pulled her into a hug, "I've already lost someone I care about, I can't lose another. I love you, and will protect you no matter what." Dahlia stayed close and smiled, finally hearing the words she wanted to hear from him for so long, she could tell they were going to be happy together.


End file.
